


My Queen

by justthehiddles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Lies, Loki is a bit of a tease, Loki returns to Asgard, Porn With Plot, Reader is pissed, Reader is the Ruler, Sex with Clothes On, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut and Angst, Smut and Fluff, Smut and Fluff and Angst, Vaginal Sex, surprise twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Loki is alive and comes back to Asgard and finds in his absence his wife is on the throne as their queen and looking like a snacc in his helmet as a crown.





	My Queen

Loki hit the ground with a thud as he stumbled from the cave. Too long, the golden lights of Asgard failed to shine upon him. Not by choice, though. It’s never Loki’s choice. He based his decisions on surviving, on living another day. This was not the first time circumstances forced Loki to go into hiding. But this last time, with your life at stake, Loki refused to take the risk.

As he made the long walk to the palace, Loki noted changes in Asgard. Everything seemed cleaner and brighter. The person in charge in his absence took care of the place. As he got closer, he observed new buildings and statues. He stopped when he spied a statue of himself erected next to library. The statue bore a remarkable likeness. 

“No way this is Thor’s doing,” Loki muttered as he admired his own visage staring back at him.

“Everything you view is our queen’s doing, sir.” Loki spun on his heel to face the Asgardian. Their face widened in shock and they fell to your knees.

“I’m sorry, my king. I did not recognize you.”

Loki smiled at the sight of the Asgardians still kneeling before him as their king.

“No apologies necessary.” 

Loki gestured for the woman to rise. She complied, trembling.

"Your queen, you say?” Loki questioed

“Yes, your majesty. Her reign brought nothing but prosperity to Asgard.”

“And where can I find her?” Loki asked, licking his lips in hunger.

“Holding court in the throne room.”

Loki nodded as he trotted off to the throne room.

-

Loki never expected to experience a crowd queued up in front of the throne room. In Odin’s day, subjects avoided the throne room like the plague. He pushed his way through the throng, people clearing the way as they realized the man was Loki. Loki reached the front of the throne room and fell to his knees at the sight of you.

“My… my queen.” Loki whispered.

You rose, your robes falling away from your body.

“Loki,” you stuttered as you rush down the stairs.

You throw your arms around him in a tight embrace, tears well in your eyes.

“I thought you died.” you choked out as you hold him out at arms’ length, taking the sight of your husband in with deliberate speed.

“The lie had to be believable to protect you. To keep you safe from those who wished you—” Loki explained.

“—Everyone clear the room! No one is to enter until I say so.” you commanded, cutting him off. 

The rustle of fabric and scuffling of feet filled the air for several minutes, punctuated by the heavy throne room doors slamming shut. Loki flinched. You come within inches of his face. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He leaned down to press his lips to yours.

Only to met with a slap across his right cheek.

“You bastard! You lied to me. You let me believe you were dead!” you shrieked.

Loki stood unmoved. Not the welcome he expected.

“I deceived you for your protection. For your safety.”

“Bullshit. It was convenient. It was easy.” you spat back at him. “Well, I’ve moved on, Loki. I am beloved by the people of Asgard. And the Nine Realms. They never witnessed better ruler than me.”

You lifted your chin in a haughty gesture. Loki stood in silence before approaching you again, this time with more caution. “If you moved on, then why do you wear my colors, pet?” 

You pulled your robes around your leather outfit. 

“I thought it best to wear something to strike fear into my subject. Remind them of their past. And I am not your pet. I am your queen.” you spit the words out.

Loki winced for a moment. In his heart, he recognized you didn’t mean it but it still hurt the same.

“And my horns?” his hand reached to touch your crown of golden horns. You jerked your head away.

“I see what you are trying to do, Loki and it won’t work,” you hissed, circling him.

Loki smirked.

“And what is that, love?” Loki brushed past you, coming from behind and whispering in your ear. “What I am trying to do?”

You shivered as you catch your arousal awaking. Damn him and that silver tongue.

“You’re trying to seduce me and make me forget how you lied to me. Betrayed me. Left me here alone to fend for myself!” you hissed back with a tremble in your voice not present before. 

Loki suppressed a chuckle at your reaction. So strong, except when it comes to me, he thought to himself. He leaned in and you shuttered expecting his voice once again. Instead, he tilted his head down and licked a stripe from the crook of your neck to behind your ear. Against your will, you let loose a needy whimper. You clapped your hand over your mouth as you heard the lust-filled noise escape from your lips. 

“You give yourself away, pet.” Loki emphasized the last word. He whipped around, grabbed you by the wrist and climbed the stairs to the throne. 

Loki sat himself upon the golden chair, legs spread. You spotted the bulge through his pants and you licked your lips. It did not go unnoticed.

“Come…” Loki beckoned you with his hands, “… sit upon your throne. My queen.”

Those words snapped something inside you and raising your skirts, you straddled Loki’s lap.

“Don’t think this means I forgive you,” you groaned as you attacked his lips.

“On the contrary, I have only begun to make my amends for my transgressions.” Loki purred as he sucked at that part of your neck that made you moan.

Your hands flew to his hair, running through his raven locks, pulling him closer to your chest, listening to his pulse racing. He wanted this as much as you. During Loki’s absence, you went unfulfilled. You moved your hands down his body, settling on the ever growing bulge in Loki’s pants. You palmed him through the leather. 

“Darling, if you keep that up, I won’t last long.” Loki groaned.

“Too many clothes.”

“I can fix that.”

Loki snapped his fingers and his pants and your panties disappeared in a flash. You gasped at the skin on skin contact. 

“And to ensure a bit of privacy…” you snapped your fingers, and the windows turned black and golden barriers surrounded the doors.

Loki smiled as he gripped your hips.

“You’ve been practicing. I am impressed.” You blushed. “I wonder what other tricks you have learned in my absence.”

You took that opportunity to line yourself up and impaled yourself upon his cock. Loki’s head fell back as he filled you completely.

“Gods, you feel perfect. How I have missed this.”

You bucked your hips grinding against him with each roll, seeking friction. Loki removed one of his hands from your hip and slid it underneath your skirts, teasing up your leg until his fingers found their destination. He pressed on the cluster of nerves and you fell into bliss.

“Fuck! How I missed your fingers, your touch. Don’t stop!”

Loki drew lazy circles on your clit and bucked his hips into rhythm with you. You could sense your release approaching. You pushed Loki’s cock deeper inside of you with each thrust, the tip hitting your g-spot. In a flash of white, you came undone. Loki gripped your waist with a tight grip as you rode out your orgasm. His thrusts became more erratic as he chased his own release. You contracted around his cock and sent Loki over the edge. He held you down tight on his cock as he spilled into you. The two of you collapsed back onto the throne.

“You will be the death of me.” Loki stammered as he lifted your head to look into your eyes.

“Did you like my new trick?” you smirked as he kissed your forehead.

“I think you know the answer already. My queen.”

You shot out of Loki’s lap as you detected a door open behind you. Loki snapped his fingers, and all looked as it did before your tryst. 

“Mommy!” a small voice rang out in the cavernous room. 

You hurried down the stairs. Loki rose as a young boy, no more than five in Midgardian years ran towards you. The boy flung his arms around your waist, burying his face in your skirts.

“Now how in the world did you get in here?” you asked as the boy ended the hug. “I locked those doors.”

“Magic, Mommy. Just like you taught.”

You chuckled at the innocent response.

“You are a powerful magician indeed.”

The boy noticed Loki. He shuffled behind your skirts, hiding himself from view.

“It’s okay. He is a friend. Let me introduce you.”

Loki smiled but you saw the pain behind the smile. You have a son, Loki thought, you moved on. Loki grew nervous as the two of you climbed the steps to meet him. He never was good around children. He fussed with his tunic, picking at invisible threads and straightening the hem.

“Loki, I would like you to meet Oliver…” the boy extended his hand, “… your son.”

The world fell from around Loki as he looked at you with tear-filled eyes only to see the same eyes looking back at him. He swooped Oliver in his arms and pulled you, him, and his child, his son in to a tight embrace. He was home at last.


End file.
